Georgia Lambeth
Lady Georgia Lambeth is the wife of Lord Charles Lambeth, former lover of Sasha Barbicon, and an old lover and friend of Frank Carlson. After discovering Carlson is aboard the Titanic, she instructs him to meet her on the eve of the Titanic's sinking in order to help her with her problems. First Mission Lady Georgia Lambeth was the daughter of the Duke of Norwick and was a lover of Frank Carlson sometime in the past. It it is implied that she was not interested in marriage because she desired a title and the two parted on bad terms.Carlson: "Who are you?" Georgia: "Who am I? But it's Georgia! The one person you could tell anything to! I don't blame you for not speaking to me. You told me one I cared only for a title. Well, I've got that now." She later met Charles at a house party, and they married in 1907.Carlson: "Where did you two meet?" Charles: "Four years ago at a house party. She enchanted me. We got married and were happy."The original Cyberflix website, which is now defunct, describes their wedding as [http://titanicadventureoutoftime.wordpress.com/2012/02/26/original-website-game-characters/ "The social event of 1907"]. This, coupled with the fact that, in-game, Lambeth says they were married "four years ago", implies that they were married in 1907 but sometime after April (thus setting the game before their 5th anniversary). The couple was happy, but after facing severe money problems, their marriage had broken down. Georgia met Sasha at a party in June 1911, and had an affair with him.Carlson: "Where did you and Sasha meet?" Georgia: "At a party last June. Sasha was quite passionate, a Slavic trait, I'm told. His mother came from Belgrade." While with Sasha, she met many of his foreign allies who were part of the Black Hand organisation. Though she initially believed Sasha's lie that they were part of a Balkan aid society, she realized they were looking for weapons and that Sasha was planning on selling stolen artwork for money in order to fund their terrorism. When she threatened Sasha, he told her he'd go public with their affair and ruin her, forcing her to stay quiet. Now with her husband thousands of pounds in debt to Andrew Conkling and the facade of a happy marriage all but exhausted, Georgia wrote a note to Carlson after discovering that he was also sailing on the Titanic, telling him to meet her on deck. Carlson left his cabin to meet her on April 14th, missing his meeting with Penny Pringle and therefore ultimately failing his mission. An obituary found in Carlson's apartment 30 years ago shows that both Georgia and her husband did not survive the sinking. Second Mission When Carlson gets the chance to fix his mistakes, he can still meet with Georgia as well as meet with Penny. When she meets him on the Boat Deck, she doesn't reveal many details about her situation, but implores Carlson to take her necklace from her to ensure its safekeeping, and asks him to return it to her when they arrive in New York. She also seems apologetic from how things ended between the two of them before hurrying away. Georgia can be met again on aft A-Deck Promenade, where she invites Carlson to meet her in her cabin when Charles goes to the Smoking Room in order to better explain her situation. If her invitation is accepted, she explains her situation better: She tells him of her affair with Sasha, and believes Charles will take revenge on her by stealing her necklace and leaving her destitute. She also remarks that she ended things with Sasha after learning of some Balkan friends of his, that used his gallery as their base in London. He had told her they were members of a charitable society, and Georgia believed him at first, but then quickly wised up that they were dangerous and planning something terrible. Later still, Georgia is walking towards the Poop Deck after quarreling with Charles. She tells him that Sasha's associates stole something valuable (this was the Painting that he was smuggling as his own artwork). She reminds him that they will be in New York, and that he should take care of her necklace. Unbeknownst to her, Charles has figured out her plan with the necklace and switched it with a fake, giving the real one to Sasha to sell for 20% commission. Charles plans on taking the rest of the money to pay off his debts and lock Georgia in a sanitarium. Carlson can switch the necklaces back and retrieve the real one in order to stop Sasha selling it for his own means, though will be unable to tell Georgia of the deception. After the Titanic strikes the iceberg, Carlson learns that Colonel Zeitel has poisoned Georgia with the intent on using her life to get Carlson to give him the painting. If Carlson complies, Zeitel will provide the Antidote for Georgia and tell him she can be found in Sasha's cabin. If she is rescued, Georgia will go to the lifeboats where she tells Carlson to talk to the officers and try to get on a boat with her. She will leave when the last lifeboat is launched. If Carlson fails to obtain the antidote or does not take part in the side mission to save her, then Georgia will die in the sinking like in the original timeline. Trivia *Georgia is played by Biz Lyon. Notes and references Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:First Class Passengers